


Please Don't Let Go

by aexis1465



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school has a system for lockdowns. Every student has gone through it at least once, but the drill is etched into your mind the second you start school:</p><p>When the announcement of a lockdown comes on, the school is silent. All classroom lights are shut off, the doors are locked, there are no students to be found. And then there is an announcement allowing everyone to resume class and the drill is over. </p><p>But they don’t tell you that when there is actually a reason for a lockdown, nothing happens like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The school has a system for lockdowns. Every student has gone through it at least once, but the drill is etched into your mind the second you start school:

When the announcement of a lockdown comes on, the school is silent. All classroom lights are shut off, the doors are locked, there are no students to be found. And then there is an announcement allowing everyone to resume class and the drill is over. 

But they don’t tell you that when there is actually a reason for a lockdown, nothing happens like that.

Donut found out about this the hard way. 

It was two weeks after the school play had debuted. His theatre class has become a study hall until the teacher could find the next big idea for a high school play. Donut was sitting in the middle of the auditorium with Doc while they did homework from the night before. Doc always insisted they should do it during first period theatre because “what’s the point of having first period study hall if you don’t use it to get the previous night free of homework?” 

The auditorium was silent. If the students weren’t doing homework, they were sleeping or off in another part of the school. It was peaceful, unlike the crowded hallways they fought through to get there. There was no yelling, shoes hitting the tiles, or teachers reprimanding different students. It was just the theatre students, and even though they can be over dramatic at times, they are the most laid-back students in school. They are so used to having to go with the flow of things on stage that their off-stage personalities are practically the same. 

But that didn’t apply when they heard gunshots. The teacher ran out of the office to the panicking students and tried to calm them down. He was ordering students to hide between the seats and stay silent while he locked the doors. 

Doc dragged Donut down to the stage and opened the small hidden door at the bottom of it. It was used for storage and the door was only visible if you knew it was there- it was the best place he could think to hide. 

He pushed Donut through the door and followed behind him. They heard another gunshot and Donut curled into himself. He was crying and holding onto his knees so tight his knuckles were white. Doc sat between him and the door, acting as a barrier between anything opening the door and Donut. He wasn’t sure if they would make it out alive, but he did know he would keep Donut safe as long as he could. 

“Doc?” He whispered.

“Sh, we need to be quiet. Nobody is going to find us if we stay quiet.” 

“But-” 

“Donut please, I need you to stay quiet.” Doc begged. 

The doors to the auditorium ripped open and Doc could hear students screaming. Donut started to cry louder as he heard a gunshot inside the auditorium and a rough voice demand every to be quiet. Doc waved Donut closer to the door where he was holding it shut. Donut slowly inched over to him and sat into his side. 

“Can you please stop crying? I know you’re scared, I am too, but you need to stop. If he hears us, he will kill us. I’m sorry, but please stop.” Doc whispered into his ear franticly. Donut nodded and bit his fist while taking deep breaths. 

The yelling continued without anymore gunshots. It’s been too long since the first gunshot without help, Doc knows whoever was shot is likely dead. It’s an indescribable feeling- knowing that one of your peers was dead. They were only teenagers, they view themselves as indestructible. Doc’s friends are always doing reckless things and they are never injured, yet when someone else is reckless it causes death. 

He didn’t like it. 

Why did this man have to their school? The school was so low on everyone’s radar that you wouldn’t know much about it if you didn’t live in the town. They weren’t good at football, they didn’t win any competitions, and they certainly haven’t set any records- it was an ordinary school. The only people that could have a grudge with the school would be someone who has gone to the school. But even then, who cares after that? 

Doc didn’t know the answer and he would prefer it stay that way. 

“Are you okay?” Donut asked. 

“No, there is a person with a gun standing directly above us. “ Doc sighed. He was stressed out, he doesn’t mean to take it out on Donut. “Are you?” 

“No.” 

“Just think about how you’ll feel when we are back home. You’ll be with your moms and everything will be better.” 

“You’ll be with me too, right?” 

“Of course.” 

Another gunshot, another scream, and another door slams. 

The shooter was gone, but another student- friend- is going to die. 

“Should we go back out?” 

“We aren’t leaving until someone tells us it’s safe. I’m not risking anything.” 

They sat under the stage for an hour silently before the auditorium doors opened again. They tensed and waited for the worst. 

“We need all the uninjured students to follow us out of the building. Please line up in front of us.” 

“We are going to go out, okay? This woman is going to bring us out of the school.” Donut nods as he pushes the stage door open. He squints his eyes as he adjusts to the brightness. Regardless of the stares everyone is giving them, he grabs Donut’s hand and lines up in front of the woman with everyone else. 

All of his peers look like they haven’t slept in a week. He doesn’t blame them, he probably looks the same. 

“Don’t leave this line no matter what. Do not go to your lockers and do not go to another class to check on someone. Everyone is being evacuated from the school right now. When we leave the school, do not run to your parent’s car or your car, wait until you are dismissed.” 

They walk through the line and out the front doors of the school. They can see the other lines that their friends are in. Caboose is crying on Church’s shoulder while Tex keeps a firm grip on both of their arms protectively, Tucker is on his phone- presumably talking to his mother about his newborn son, and Grif and Simmons are attached at the hip and don’t look like they are ever going to let go. 

After being checked off on a list and dismissed, the look around the parking lot. There are more parents here than ever, they are all outside their car looking around for their children. Doc feels awful knowing some of them will have to drive home with an empty car. 

“Donut! Doc!” Donut’s moms call out to them. They run towards the black suv and tackle the women into hugs. Doc holds onto Donut’s mother as if she was his own, he knew his foster parents wouldn’t want to come get him. Donut’s moms have always been there for him when his foster parents weren’t. 

“We’re so glad you’re okay.” All four of them stand on the sidewalk by the line of cars crying. The two mothers comfort each of them, assuring them everything is okay now and they are safe. They all get into the car and start the drive out of the parking lot once they are somewhat better. 

“Can I go to your house?” 

“You didn’t even have to ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Felix, we’re here,” Locus said softly. “Hey, we are at your house.” 

“Stay o-over.” Felix stuttered. 

“What?” 

“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone.” Locus nodded and parked the car in the driveway. He got out of the car and walked over to Felix’s side of the car to open the door for him. He can’t help but to think that he wouldn’t be this nice if today’s events hadn’t happened. 

Since being dismissed from the school after the shooter was arrested, Locus offered to drive Felix home because his mother couldn’t get the day off. Locus couldn’t think of leaving Felix alone after today. 

They were in art class when the first shot went off. It sounded like it was on the other side of the school, but Locus wasn’t taking any chances. He opened the art cupboard behind the table he was working at and shoved himself and Felix in it. He could hear the other students doing the same thing around the room. 

Felix was shaking the entire time. If Locus wasn’t so scared himself, he would have been laughing. Felix, the one who claims to be scared of nothing finally found something that shook him to the bone. But this situation can and will scare everyone. 

The more gunshots that went off, the more scarier it became. Though neither of them would want to admit it, they were each extremely grateful to have the other to be stuck in a closet with. Neither would want to face death alone. 

It made Locus think of what he would consider their friendship. Were they just friends? Acquaintances? Best friends? He would consider them too close to be considered any of the above. Most people thought they were dating and he can’t say he can blame them, they act the parts really well. 

Regardless of their friendship status, Locus could leave Felix alone when he sounded so desperate for company. In all honesty, Locus didn’t want to be alone either. Sitting on the couch with Felix curled up into his side while they watch a random movie on the television sounds like the best thing ever right now. 

And that’s what they do. Locus sits in the corner of the sectional couch and Felix makes himself comfortable against him almost immediately. Locus wraps his right arm around Felix’s hip and Felix holds onto his hand tightly. 

They say there until Felix heard the front door opening. He ran towards the door and nearly jumped into his mother’s arms. She dropped her purse and any other bags she had to hold onto Felix just as tight. 

“I’m so sorry, Mama. I shouldn’t have yelled at you yesterday, you were just trying to help.” He cried into his mother’s neck. Locus can’t help but think that if it was any other day Felix would be pushing his mother away while he yelled that he wasn’t a kid anymore. Despite not ever admitting it, Locus knew that Felix loved the love his mother gave him. It was sweet to see the pair interact without any problems. 

“Locus, dear, are you okay? Have you talked to your parents?” Felix’s mom unwrapped one of her arms from around her son to put a hand on Locus’ shoulder. She cared for Locus like a second son, and he appreciates it more now than ever. 

Locus moved out of his parents’ house when he turned sixteen. He moved in with his aunt for a year before she helped him by his current apartment. It wasn’t the nicest, but it also wasn’t the worst and that’s what counts. But neither him nor Felix told Felix’s mom this. She think he still lives with his aunt so that Felix would be allowed to come over because there would be an adult in the house to make sure they didn’t do anything reckless. 

“Yes, they said I could stay over with Felix tonight if he wanted. And I’m okay, thank you for asking.” 

“You’re always welcome in my house.” 

~

Later that night while Locus was lying in bed with Felix- a feeling they are both awfully used to- the silence finally became too much for Felix. He wasn’t the type of person to stay quiet, he created noise just to hear something. So he broke the silence as he lied against Locus’ chest. 

“Thank you for helping me today.” 

Locus was taken back for a second. Felix doesn’t say ‘thank you’ often, or at least not to Locus. Maybe it’s because he knows Locus would give him the world without a second thought. Or maybe it’s because he shows it in the little things he does. Either way, Locus doesn’t actually _hear_ it often. 

“I know, this isn’t like me.” Felix laughs bitterly.

“I was just so scared earlier today. I’ve heard a gun go off so many times, but never in a threatening way. Never in a way that endangered my life. I froze, I couldn’t think of what to do. My mind drew a blank and I just sat there.” 

He turns around and Locus can see the tears rolling down his cheeks. He thinks of wiping them away from his eyes, but Felix beats him to it. He rubs his fists in his eyes before continuing. 

“But you actually picked me up and stuffed me in that damn closet. The shooter didn’t even come in our room, but at every gunshot you put yourself in front of way. You were preparing to get shot for me, Locus. _Shot._ All while I stood there and just held onto your back refusing to let go because I was so scared.” 

“I would do that in any situation. You’re important to me, even if you don’t realize it.” 

“But I do realize it! And you’re important to me too, I swear!” 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to get loud about it, I know.” 

“Just know I’m glad I met you. And we are never talking about this.” Felix rolled back around and pressed his back up to Locus again. 

“Of course.” Locus gently kissed the back of Felix’s neck before turning off the lights to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Grif would have woken up like any other morning. He wakes up at eight instead of seven, he didn’t have to be at school until second hour started anyway, then he cooked breakfast, woke up Kai, ate, and then he gets dressed for school. 

Except today he didn’t do any of that. 

He rolled out of bed at eleven on a Wednesday. He briefly panicked about missing his classes, he is a straight A, AP student, he has never missed a class unless it was an emergency. But there wouldn’t be school for the rest of the week- possibly two, he wasn’t sure what procedures the school takes after a shooting. 

Nothing has ever been convenient to Grif, because convenient for him meant never happening. But a school shooting while in gym class was a new level of inconvenience. He had finally convinced Simmons to skip gym class with him. They sat under the bleachers while the coach herded the students outside to run a mile on the track. Simmons heard the first shot, it was on the other side of the school from the sounds of it, but his anxiety was always looking for something. 

_“I think that was a gun.”_

_“You’re crazy.” Grif dismissed Simmons statement._

_“No, I’m serious. That was a gun, we need to hide.”_

_“We’re already hiding.”_

_“Just get in the corner farthest from the door.” ___

_They crawled over to where the bleachers and the wall meet. Grif sat casually in the corner while Simmons listened for anything else to prove his theory. When he heard the next to gunshots, he joined Grif in the corner._

_The first thing he noticed when Simmons joined him was the way Simmons was breathing. It was staggered and his eyes were watering up. He was going to have a panic attack and Grif couldn’t let that happen._

__“Simmons? Simmons, calm down. Nothing’s gonna happen to us. We’re all the way on this side of the school. The police will be here and catch this guy before he gets anywhere near us.”_ _

_Looking back, he could have been more sympathetic. Simmons is important to him, the least he could do was stop being a sarcastic asshole for one second to help Simmons calm down. The most he did was hold Simmons’ hands while talking to him because the more he talked the less Simmons panicked. If Grif had to guess it was because him talking distracted Simmons from whatever was happening on the other side of the school, but he didn’t stop talking until the gym doors opened._

__”Are there any students in here?” Neither of them dared moved._ _

__“My name is Daniel, I’m with the police. We are here to take everyone out of the building.”_ _

_Simmons tried to run out from under the bleachers, but Grif had held him back. They waited until the officer came to where they were hiding to look for students and showed them his badge. Grif let out a sigh and let Simmons go and then followed him out._

_The officer led them through the school, telling them to stay behind him no matter what happens. They both had their doubts as they were lead to where they heard the gunshots coming from, but Daniel tried his hardest to assure them everything was okay and that they were just trying to get all the students out the same doors._

_Simmons reluctantly got in his dad’s car to go home. He normally got a ride home from Grif everyday because his dad isn’t the most trustworthy person, but his mom would have killed him if he didn’t go home with his dad. Grif drove himself to the middle school to pick up Kai. He wasn’t even sure if the other schools were being dismissed early, but he was taking her home either way._

_But he couldn’t get her to stay home long enough it seemed, because as he walked into her room to see what she wanted for breakfast today, she was gone. He wasn’t sure if he went to school today or if she went to a friends house. He wouldn’t blame her, nothing in her life was interrupted. She just got a half day at school, she wasn’t fearing for her life in the place she was promised to be safe._

_Maybe he could just call Simmons over for breakfast. They were dealing with the same problems, they wouldn’t talk about said problems, but sitting in silence with a friend is better than sitting in silence alone._

_He called Simmons before he changed his mind._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey do you want to come over for breakfast? I cooked your favorite meal.”_

_“You don’t know my favorite meal.” Simmons retorted._

_“Yes, I do. In fact, I’m offended you would even suggest I don’t.”_

_“Okay, then what is it?”_

_“It was chicken alfredo, but now it’s waffles because that’s what I made for breakfast. Now, should I be expecting you?” Grif smirked because he knew he was right._

_“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Simmons muttered and hung up._


End file.
